


Getting Lost: A Sequence of Events

by Your_backyard_friends



Series: Gayteez oneshots (?) let's go [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Gay Panic, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_backyard_friends/pseuds/Your_backyard_friends
Summary: Hehe, Mingi got lost and somehow got a date
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Gayteez oneshots (?) let's go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195550
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Getting Lost: A Sequence of Events

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write so ahaha, good luck

Mingi is beginning to question all of his choices. He doesn’t even know how or why this happened. He was currently in the middle of a large grassy field with no one in his line of sight. How did this happen? He somehow managed to wander off while his grandma was talking with someone she knew. He felt rather silly but is more worried because he doesn’t know how to find her in this large garden. Sighing, he goes back to searching for a path.

“I didn’t even want to come to this stupid garden,” he grumbles to himself. The view is nice though. Not long after he sees a person when he turns his head. Thanking whatever deity was out there, he speeds up his pace and makes his way towards the person. As he gets closer, however, he slows down. The stranger in front of him was a rather ethereal person. Even though the stranger is facing a bed of flowers, he looked beautiful all the way. Curse Mingi and single, gay heart. 

Gathering up enough courage he makes his way towards the individual. He gently taps the person on the shoulders and it takes everything in him not to stare when he turns around. “Hey, I’m a little lost. Do you know the way back to the welcome center?” The cute stranger smiles, bye world. “Yeah, of course. Would you like me to lead you there?” Was Mingi going to refuse this stranger? Of course not. “That would be very nice of you, thanks.” He replies shyly. “I’m Yunho by the way.”  _ Cute name for a cute guy.  _ “I’m Mingi.”

They mainly walked in silence. Well, it was more like Yunho was walking happily while Mingi was following him like a lost puppy. “So, how did you manage to get lost? It seems like you don’t come here often.” 

“It’s really embarrassing.”

‘It can’t be that bad.”

“I uh, Uhm, I wandered away from my grandma…”

“That’s fine. I bet she got distracted and forgot you were there.”

“Woah, how did you know that?”

“That happens to most of the kids that come with their grandma’s.” 

Mingi was blushing profoundly. He got called a kid indirectly, and now he wants to disappear forever. Yunho obviously notices and giggles. “Hey now, I’m not making fun of you. To be honest, I get lost too and I work here. Anyways, we are here.” Mingi looks to where Yunho is pointing. And he was right, they were at the visitor center. And there was Mingi’s grandma looking like a teenage girl who has heard gossip-worthy news. He knew he wasn’t going to get out of this one. 

“Mingi! I thought I had lost you.” she scolds him. Now would be a great time to evaporate, Mingi thinks. “Oh, and who is this handsome, young individual?” Yunho bows in greeting, “Hi, I’m Yunho. I helped your grandson find his way.” “Oh, thank you so much. I hope he hasn’t caused you any problems.” Yunho shakes his head, “Of course not! I have to go now, have a wonderful visit.” With that, he walks off. When he is out of earshot, Mingi turns to his grandma. “Why would you say that granny!” He was beyond embarrassed. Not only did he lose himself but his grandma practically called him troublesome. 

“Oh be quiet. I know exactly what I’m doing. Anyways let’s go.” She starts walking towards the exit and Mingi takes a while before catching up with her. “What were you trying to do?!”

“I was trying to get you a boyfriend.”

“Granny!”

“Song Mingi! You are young, single, and quite horny.”

“WHAT!”

“You need a boyfriend!”

“I am not horny!”

“Mhm, and I am not Korean. Listen here young man, I know Yunho and I also know that you want to get into his pants.”

“I am never going outside again!”

“Hush, now listen carefully Song, we will be back here tomorrow and you’re going to invite him over and catch yourself a date.”

“I hate it here.” Mingi groans into his palms. His grandma smirks and continues walking like she owns the world. Mingi was never going to agree to this.

-

“My grandma really appreciated what you did. So did I and I want to thank you properly. Would you like to come over to my house this weekend?” Mingi asks Yunho who was watering flowers. He looks slightly shocked but not long after he gives him a warm smile. Mingi really was going to die one of these days. “Of course, let me give you my number.”

Mingi passed his phone to Yunho. While Yunho was saving it, Mingi took a moment to admire Yunho. “I have to return to work but text me whenever you want and I’ll reply! Have a good day Mingi!” Yunho returns his phone and goes to a different section to water. 

On his way out, Mingi bumps into a familiar figure. “Oh, hey San,” San smirks and Mingi already knows where this is going. “Hey~ who was that guy just now hmm?” San asks. Mingi groans, “He is just this one guy who I may or may not have invited over.” 

“Oooh, Mingi! Look at you getting a mans. What do you two plan on doing and where?”

“I haven't really thought of that.”

“Did you seriously ask someone out without a plan?!”

“I didn’t ask him out! And I will come up with something… I think?”

“Ugh, this is why you need me as your friend,” San stated as a matter of factly. As they were walking, Mingi thought about what he will do when Yunho comes over.  _ Well, since he like flowers, the date can have flowers… DATE?! Oh wow, Mingi you don’t even know him like that. Whatever, but flowers… oh! _ “Do you think grammy will allow me to use her flower garden?” San gaps, “Ooh, Mingi. And you just met him too. Already taking him on such a domestic date?” San giggles mischievously. Mingi groans, already back to regretting his life decisions. “Don’t be like that Mingi, I’m 100 percent sure grandma Song will let you use it,” San reassures. “Anyways, I have to go so let me know everything later, bye!” And so they part ways, Mingi stressing over his date,  _ it’s not a date Mingi calm down! _

When he gets back to his grandma’s, he asks her for permission, and to his surprise, she actually said yes. Why is it surprising? It’s because Mingi is a total clutz and almost destroys all the plants, but that is a memory for another day. He goes out to locate a spot in the garden and thinks about what he should get, but he still needs to do the most important thing.

Mini: 

Hey

This is Mingi

When are u free??

Yunho:

Oh hey

Im free on sunday

Is this about your invite

Mini:

Ye

Im just making sure

Thnx

Yunho:

Of course

Cant wait to see u

Mini:

Great

See you then

I gotta go

Byeee

Yunho:

Lol

Bai bai

Oh god, he actually did it. Quickly, Mingi switches over to San’s messages.

Mini:

SAAAANNNNNN

Jhdhfjhse

I ACTUALLY ASKED HIM OUTT

AND NOW HE IS GONNA COME OVER 

WTTFFFF

SAAAANNNNN

Sannie:

ACTUALLY

OMG CONGRATS 

WHAT HE SAAAAYYYYY

Mini:

HE GON COME ON SUNDAY

IM NOT READY

IM SCREECHING

HELPP

Sannie:

Okai okai

Clam down bee

calm**

Ill come over just to make sure you dont die sound good???

Mini:

Ye

Thnx sannie

Ion know what id do without you

Sannie:

Ofc babie

Anygays

Imma head out

Im missing some hw

Byeeee

-

Sunday came so fast, Mingi wasn’t even able to blink. San had arrived in the morning to make sure Mingi was okay, but now he was thinking she should’ve slept over. “It’s okay Mingi, it’s not the end of the world,” San tried his best to calm him down. “What if I seem too clingy? Is this what being touch starved feels like?” Mingi whines in response. “Don’t think too much about it, just be yourself okay?” Mingi pouts at San, but he nods his head in understanding. Not long after, the doorbell rings indicating that a certain someone is here. San gives a hug before getting out of the way. 

Mingi takes a deep breath before opening the door. That wasn’t any help however because Yunho looked absolutely soft and breathtaking. “Hey, nice to see you again,” Yunho greeted. It took Mingi an embarrassingly long time to respond that when he did he kept stuttering. He didn’t mind though since Yunho’s giggle was adorable. Back in the program, Mingi leads Yunho out to the garden where he has a picnic set up.

“I’m sorry it isn’t much but I don’t know what you like,” Mingi apologized. “Don’t feel sorry, this is a lot for a thank you. However, I would love to get to know you more.” Mingi’s mind comes to a screeching halt.  _ Is Yunho actually flirting? What?!  _ “Oh, are you saying we should go on a date?” This time, it was Yunho who was a blushing, stuttering mess. “Y-yeah, only if you want to though.” “Of course I want, I’m just a little surprised.” The two giggle, completely unaware of the events going on in the house behind them.

“Thank you so much, San. I knew Mingi would never have done this on his own.”

“Of course granny, as long as Mingi is happy.”

“Now, I made some cupcakes, would you like any?”

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am never bothering with this ever again because it took 5000000 years to format.


End file.
